nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Edmund, Duc d'Saint-Lô
Edmund of Saint-Lô (Edmund Jakob Uwe Sebastian Alfred Knýtling) is the Prince-Consort of Queen-regnant Diana of Belmont since their marriage in 1981. Prince Edmund hails from Franken, is a nephew of King Alfred IV and thus a cousin to Crown Prince Jakob. Early Life Prince Edmund was born as the oldest son to Duke Uwe of Abensberg, a Prince of Franken and King Alfred's younger brother, and his wife Duchess Johanna of Abensberg (née von Greifswald) in 1960. As his father and his mother were relatively young as Prince Uwe got Edmund's future mother "into trouble", he married earlier than his older brother and heir apparent. Although the marriage was somewhat arranged and saw a lot of trouble, Edmund's parents gradually fell in love with each other. If Edmund hadn't married Diana of Belmont, he would be still known as the Hereditary Duke of Abensberg. Yet he had to cede this title together with his royal succession rights due to the Decree of Erlangen and only retains the personal title of Prince of Abensberg, because he is a male-line grandson of a Sovereign. Altogether Edmund had a happy childhood and youth. In 1978 Prince Edmund graduated from Sebastianeum Grammar School (in German: Gymnasium Sebastianeum) in Erlangen with above average A-Levels. Military Service In the year of his graduation from secondary school Prince Edmund started his 12 month-long tour of duty at the Royal Army's mountaineer brigades. Thanks to his physical strength he was selected to serve with that elite army force. Furthermore, it was helpful that one of his youth hobbies was rock climbing. Albeit his instructors praised his performance and tried to encourage Edmund to become an officer, the young prince wasn't very interested in a military career. Instead, he decided to take up studies in economics. Law was out of question, as he didn't like what law practising would make him do. University education In the autumn of 1979, Prince Edmund began his studies in economics at the prestigious Heinrich Sebastian University in Nürnberg. During his student life at HSU, he led as normal a life that was possible; playing an active part in student politics, being part of the party scene and having a notorious reputation of being a womanizer. But in mid-1980, HSU was visited by prominent scion of Europe's senior royalty, Princess Diana, the Crown Princess of Belmont. She was on an educational tour of a number of countries, which also allowed the young princess to see what her options for marriage were. It is said that, when introduced to each other, Prince Edmund was captivated by the Belmontien princess to such an extent that he dropped his party-goer reputation and sobered up and pursued the visiting Princess. His attempts to gain her attention were successful and the two Royals began a romance which, at the time, was kept under wraps by Chateau de Charbonne and Königsburg Palace. The two continued their education at HSU and dated throughout that time. But in early 1981, as King Francis XII's health worsened, Princess Diana abandoned her studies at HSU and returned to Belmont, acting as Regent of Belmont. Prince Edmund, completely in love by that point, informed his parents that he planned on marrying the Belmontien and would be moving to Paris to be closer to her. He continued his education at the University of Paris, graduating with Masters in Economics in 1983. Marriage Consort of the Queen Titles, styles, honours and arms Category:Belmont Category:House of